Crucial Decisions
by Riku-Aura777
Summary: The night before the group goes to the Tower of Salvation, when they're stuck at Flanoir, Zelos Wilder thinks about the following day, and what he'll do. He's sure he knows what side he's on, but can a conversation with a sick ninja change his mind?


So, I decided to write this very random one-shot because the idea would not get out of my head. And I must say, I enjoyed it. It's somewhat helped me get over my writer's block. But even so, I'm not sure when I'll update my current story. In case anyone's interested, I'll write the reason at the bottom.

This one-shot also takes place in Flanoir, the night before you go to the Tower of Salvation. Also, there isn't really Sheelos as a couple, but, perhaps, you might enjoy a few moments between the two.

One more thing. I read, reread, and then reread again, but I could not find anything that could be considered angst. That's, like, a miracle. So, with that in mind, I hope I didn't make them OoC, and if I did, sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Zelos sighed a long, tired sigh. He had been staring at the ceiling for who knows how long, while laying comfortably on a bed in the inn that he and his traveling companions were currently staying at. He had been bored ever since they had arrived. Lloyd had asked Zelos to come with him into the city, but the Chosen had adamantly refused, opting to take refuge in his room; to take shelter from the bleak, frigid city of Flanoir.

This city made Zelos remember memories that he would rather forget about. Although, as of late, Zelos would almost want to think about that tragic childhood memory than what was currently on his mind. _Almost_.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow was the big day. The day that he would need to make his decision, this group or Cruxis. While his mind was telling him that Cruxis would probably, ultimately win, a tiny part of him wanted to go with this side. There was a chance, no matter how small, that Lloyd would be victorious, but Zelos was not sure he could trust the odds.

This had been on his mind for a long time. He had lost sleep over it, sometimes he had stressed over it so much that he started to feel sick. Thankfully, that only happened a couple of times. And even after all of that, _he still did not know what to do._

Zelos rose from the bed and began pacing around the room, unable to contain his boredom. Lloyd and Colette were somewhere in the town, and Zelos did not have a desire to find them. He figured that they should be able to enjoy this night together. Depending on what he did tomorrow, this could be their _last _night together.

Raine, Genis, Presea, and Regal had accompanied the doctor to Altessa's, so they were not around. No brat to annoy, no beautiful Professor or little rosebud to flirt with, and no Regal to… just occasionally talk with.

So, that only left… Sheena. Zelos quietly groaned. He could not imagine his banshee wishing to spend time with him. Whenever he tried to talk to her, the conversation usually ended with him getting slapped and Sheena storming off in anger. Granted, he _usually _deserved it.

Although, maybe he should go and talk to her. Possibly Zelos could even act decent around Sheena, since this could be their last night spending time together. As soon as he thought that, Zelos got a sick feeling in his stomach. There was a chance, a very good chance, that all of his… friends could die tomorrow, just to satisfy his own selfish aspirations. He had known Sheena for a very long time; it was hard to imagine his life without her being in it somewhere.

Forcing that idea from his mind, Zelos sauntered over to the door. Since she was the only person around, Zelos was going to find his voluptuous hunny. The swordsman could not imagine the ninja appreciating his company, but he hoped that she would not kick him out of her room.

Stepping out of his room, Zelos wandered throught the hall until he found the door leading to Sheena's room. Before entering, however, he heard a sound coming from inside the room, almost like a sneeze.

Puzzled, he opened the door, jumping slightly when he was greeted by another sneeze.

The ninja was sitting on her bed, but Zelos could tell just from looking at her that was not feeling the greatest. The swordsman wondered why she had not said anything to him yet, so he just nonchalantly said, with the usual grin on his face, "You sick?"

"Shut up." She replied in a nasally voice, "I don't feel like dealing with you right now."

Blatantly ignoring her, just like always, he sat on the bed, asking again, "Are you sick?"

Glaring, she said, "What do you think?" Then, she started coughing.

"Can't believe it, Sheena. How can you get sick this late in the game? I mean, come on! How do you expect to help reunite the worlds when you're suffering from a cold?" He asked, shaking his head and tsking.

After her coughing fit passed, Sheena slapped him on the arm but, Zelos noted, it lacked the normal anger.

_She _must _be sick. _Zelos thought.

"So, what're you doing here?" Zelos was surprised that Sheena was attempting to make conversation.

He looked up at the ceiling, feigning contemplation, "Well, I could've hung out with Lloyd and Colette, but I don't enjoy being the third wheel, so I decided against that. So, I've chosen to hang out with the prettiest girl at the inn, and that happens to be… you! Well, I hope you start feeling better fast. You're a lot less attractive when you're sick, hunny."

"Ugh, don't call me that!" Sheena moaned before shivering.

"Cold?" Zelos questioned, now starting to feel a bit more concerned.

"Very," Was her only response before her teeth began chattering.

While he was afraid of what would happen to his hand, he reached over and touched her forehead. It was not hot.

"You don't have a fever." Zelos stated quietly. As he had said that, he watched as Sheena's face became flushed and bemused, making him quirk an eyebrow.

"I could've told you that." Sheena mumbled.

Slowly removing his hand, Zelos wordlessly got up and walked over to the closet. Inside were blankets. Grabbing the thickest he could find, he walked back over and covered her.

"Better?"

"Why are you doing all this for me?" Sheena asked, sounding almost shy. Zelos was pretty sure he imagined it.

"Well, I do remember telling you that you look less attractive…" He trailed off, grinning.

Slapping him, harder than before, Zelos noticed, Sheena exclaimed, "I can't believe you!"

"Now, now, hunny! Don't get me sick! Cute girls won't wanna be around me if I'm sick,"

"It's a wonder they actually wanna be around you when you're normal!"

"Ow, harsh." Zelos complained, pretending to look hurt.

Sheena looked as though she was about to reply, but instead coughed once again. Zelos winced, feeling partially responsible for the latest coughing fit. He promised himself that he would try not to annoy her, but that was failing. She would probably be feeling better if he was not getting her so riled up.

After the spasm, Zelos spoke, "Okay, look, sorry. I don't mean to get you angry, 'specially since you're sick."

Sheena's eyes widened. Zelos was slightly shocked as well. It did not happen often, but he could act polite to Sheena. He was never rude to her on purpose, it was just part of his personality that developed over time.

"You're apologizing?" Sheena asked.

"That hurts, Sheena. I'm a decent guy, y'know. Maybe it's 'cause you're not acting all demonic towards me." He suggested, grinning. That comment had managed to get a small smile out of the summoner, making his grin widen.

"Let me guess, you wish that I was sick more often?"

"Of course not! I'm kinda missing the demonic part of you,"

"And when I get better, I'll miss the decent Zelos!" Sheena replied, rolling her eyes.

"Doubt you'd miss me that much. You don't seem to like me enough to miss me." He said that in a half serious, half playful voice. Truthfully, he was interested, and a tiny bit fearful, to hear her answer.

Expression turning serious, Sheena answered, "Zelos, despite how you treat me, you're a good person… and my friend. We've been friends for a long time, haven't we? That hasn't changed. I trust you."

_Sheena, _Zelos thought sullenly, _Don't do this to me. Not now. Why couldn't you have told me this before? Why the night before I have to screw you guys over?!_

Cruxis… Renegades… Lloyd's group. Throughout this entire journey, this had always been on his mind, even though from the beginning he had aligned himself with Cruxis. Basically, during this entire ordeal, he had been playing each side. Cruxis was going to win, so he should side with them. However, everyone here, to some varying degree, trusted him. Even Sheena, who's trust he had always doubted. Would he be able to betray them after hearing what Sheena had said? Would he _want _to?

"Zelos?" Sheena asked, bringing him out of his thoughts, "You all right?"

Forcing a grin, Zelos replied, "Don't worry about me, hunny, I'm fine."

"If you say so." Sheena said quietly. Zelos chose to ignore the skeptical look on her face.

It was silent between them for a few minutes, then Sheena asked, "So Zelos,"

"Hmm?"

"Earlier you said that I was the… prettiest girl here, right?"

"Wasn't lying." He smirked.

Rolling her eyes, Sheena continued, "So why haven't you girl gazed outside?"

Not wishing to discuss that old wound, he lied, "The girls here are too bundled up for me to see. You, on the other hand…"

I think you're lying. You've been acting weird ever since we came here." Sheena leaned forward, Zelos assumed, interested to hear his answer.

Except, Zelos was not ready to disclose that secret to anybody, "Guess I've mellowed out when it comes to girls. Are you _trying _to get rid of me? If you are, just say so. I'll just go outside and turn on my charm." Zelos sighed over dramatically.

"D-do whatever you want,"

"Then I'm staying here, but only if you promise to stop prying." He doubted that she would give up that easily, but he could hope.

"I'm… sorry, I shouldn't of kept asking. You don't have to tell me,"

Okay, now he was surprised, not that he was going to let Sheena know that, "See, that wasn't too hard."

"At least you don't want a kiss." Sheena mumbled.

Even though he had heard her, Zelos decided to ask, "What was that?"

"Nothing." Sheena answered quickly, turning her head away.

Zelos chuckled and then the two of them were silent.

"Say Sheena," Zelos said, making his demeanour become serious. He waited until Sheena was looking at him before continuing, "do you think that… we'll win tomorrow?"

The ninja was quiet for a long time, so long that he was convinced that he was not going to answer him. Then, she spoke, "Yes. After everything that we've been through, after everything we've fought for, we're going to win. We're _not _losing, not after coming this far."

Zelos remained quiet after hearing that, a pensive look replacing his usual grin. Sheena had said that with such conviction that it seemed impossible to doubt her. Would this be the winning side in the end? It was starting to look like it. So, what would he do? Would he place his faith, and life, in the hands of these people? He considered them trustworthy, but did he feel close enough to any of them to want to stay on this side? Most likely, he would spend the entire night trying to sort out his mixed feelings.

"Well," He said, sitting up, "since you sound so damn sure about it, I'll believe it."

"You didn't before?"

"Everybody's got doubts, Sheena." He put a hand on Sheena's shoulder, gently pushing her down, "But, you need to get better for tomorrow. Who knows, we could be screwed without you."

Chuckling a little, Sheena sat back up, about to say something until she sneezed.

"See, you're still not feeling good." Zelos replied, before he coughed a little.

Sighing, Sheena said, "Don't tell me I got you sick."

Zelos pushed her back down, not answering.

"Zelos, you've got dark circles under your eyes. Not sleeping good?"

Starting to walk away, Zelos turned back around and answered, "Why Sheena, I didn't know you cared about me that much."

"Maybe you just don't care enough,"

Zelos pondered that for a moment. She had an excellent point. He had put himself through many sleepless nights, and he was still indecisive. He had stressed himself out so much that it had made him sick. He was aware that he was not giving much thought about his own well being, but was not different from any other circumstance. He often neglected himself.

But, not tonight. Now, he _knew _which side he was on, and it was not Cruxis'.

Smiling a little, Zelos answered, "Yeah, you're probably right."

But maybe, when this was all, over, maybe he could learn.

* * *

And that's it. Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know. At least tell me how I did with Zelos. Or how I did with writing something during the game.

The reason I may not be updating in a while is because my mom and step-dad are getting a divorce, and since my computer originally belonged to him, he's taking it back. So, no updates until I get a new one, which'll hopefully be soon. So, don't I've given up on it if I don't update for a long time. I'll still continue to write it. Who knows, I could update it soon, since I've been inspired to write.


End file.
